Mapleseed's Tale
by Nightshade-Hemlock
Summary: Maplekit is the daughter of Bramblescar and Littlefire. As a proud member of Fireclan she never expected to fall in love with another cat outside her own clan. Follow her story from her times as a kit all the way to her decision to leave the clan or not.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

Fireclan:

Leader: Emberstar - gray tom with white splotches and green eyes and a large scar on the back of his head

Deputy: Falconfeather - soft furred black she-cat with pale gray-blue eyes

Medicine cat: Yarrowfoot - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Sunflare: pale ginger she-cat with lighter legs and amber eyes

Coalwing: pale mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Lizardpaw

Bramblescar: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a scar over his nose

Turtlesnap: storm gray tom with missing patches of fur and missing half of his left ear and right eye and yellow teeth

Goursetail: white tom with orange tabby patches with green eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Cricketwhisker: light brown she-cat with cream belly and chest with amber eyes

Scorchtalon: dark orange tabby tom with black toes and yellow eyes

Brokenfang: russest tom with amber eyes

Thistleflower: dappled gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Charcoalfur: black she-cat with spotted white markings and yellow eyes

Blazingclaw: dark ginger tom with lighter tabby markings and amber eyes

Warmscales: golden-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw: dark gray tom with lighter tabby markings and green eyes

Ashpaw: light gray tom with darker spots and amber eyes

Queen:

Littlefire: small ginger she-cat with white dash on chest and amber eyes (mate: Bramblescar, kits: Cactuskit and Maplekit)

Thornpelt: light brown mottled she-cat with yellow eyes (mate: Brokenfang, kits: Burntkit, Alderkit, and Hibiscuskit)

Kits:

Cactuskit: ginger tabby tom with white chest and chin with green eyes

Maplekit: auburn she-cat with faint tabby markings and amber eyes

Burntkit: gray and black tom with yellow eyes

Alderkit: mottled russet tom with amber eyes

Hibiscuskit: russet she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Hawktalon: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and long claws

Waterclan:

Leader: Swanstar - pretty white she-cat with light gray around her eyes that are blue

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Deputy: Streambeetle - sleek black tom with aqua blue eyes

Medicine cats: Newt-tail - long furred gray tom with darker speckles and a white muzzle

Apprentice: Dawnlily - cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Fishcatcher: pale gray tom with white forelegs and yellow eyes

Riverduck: brown and white tom with a stubby tail and amber eyes

Frostivy: silky white she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice: Butterflypaw

Mudwalker: brown tom with darker legs and matching eyes

Primroseflower: pale silvery-gray she-cat with darker smudges and blue eyes

Hollowlog: light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tinyleaf: calico she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Beepaw

Dewdrop: dappled light gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Aspencry: sand colored tom with purple eyes

Flutteringheart: sleek black tom with aqua blue eyes (Streambeetle's twin)

Apprentices:

Splashpaw: blue-gray she-cat with darker points and blue eyes

Butterflypaw: white she-cat with silver stripes and purple eyes

Beepaw: black tom with brown eyes

Amberpaw: brown tabby tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes

Queens:

Sunflower: yellow tabby she-cat with white chest and belly with green eyes (mate: Fishcatcher, kits: Hazelkit, Dandelionkit, Frogkit)

Whitewater: white she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes (mate: Flutteringheart. Expecting)

Mintpelt: gray mottled she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Mudwalker, kits: Tulipkit, Grasskit, Plumkit, and Rainkit)

Kits:

Hazelkit: sandy gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Dandelionkit: yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frogkit: gray tom with white paws and tail tip with amber eyes

Tulipkit: brown she-cat with darker legs and nose with blue eyes

Grasskit: gray tom with white patches and amber eyes

Plumkit: dark gray mottled tom with yellow eyes

Rainkit: dark gray tom with lighter stipes and blue eyes

Elders:

Volefur: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Heronstrike: gray patched tom with green eyes

Pearbranch: white she-cat with brown speckled patches and green eyes

Earthclan:

Leader: Boulderstar - solid gray tom with many scars and black eyes

Deputy: Runetail - dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Larksong - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dovepelt: pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Cherryblossom: light ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Stormtail: gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Seedflower: yellow she-cat with dark stripes and amber eyes

Blackhawk: black tom with brown speckles and blue eyes

Treefall: brown tabby tom with white socks and amber eyes

Pineleaf: dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentce: Brackenpaw

Rockslide: light gray she-cat with darker paws and nose with yellow eyes

Fawn-nose: light brown she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

Apprentice: Shallowpaw

Quailfeather: pale yellow she-cat with matching eyes

Windshriek: white tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Robinflight: russet brown tom with gray eyes

Apprentices:

Shadepaw: black tom with shredded ears and yellow eyes

Brackenpaw: golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shallowpaw: light gray she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes

Queens:

Sweetrose: yellow tabby she-cat with a white nose and green eyes (mate: Boulderstar, kits: Patchkit and Songkit)

Nettletalon: brown she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes (mate: Windshriek, kits: Sparrowkit)

Kits:

Patchkit: small calico she-cat with green eyes

Songkit: fluffy gray she-cat with black eyes

Sparrowkit: brown tom with white patches and blue eyes

Elders:

Viperstrike: ginger and brown tabby patched tom with blind eyes

Airclan:

Leader: Lilacstar - golden brown she-cat with violet eyes and white paws

Deputy: Swiftbird - white and black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Meadowdaisy - pale brown she-cat with white legs and light green eyes

Apprentice: Pheasantpaw

Warriors:

Mountainclaw: gray tom with white tail and blue eyes

Fallensky: white she-cat with orange tabby splashes and blue eyes

Breezefrost: dark brown tom with white tipped fur and amber eyes

Sunsetwing: ginger and yellow tabby she-cat with with amber eyes

Apprentice: Spiritpaw

Softecho: fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Waspclaw: gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Willowbark: pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cliffclimber: sandy brown tom with white tipped chest and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Falconheart: speckled brown tom with dark brown eyes

Cloudberry: black she-cat with white face and yellow eyes

Bircheye: gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Pheasantpaw: brown tom with auburn markings and gray eyes

Spiritpaw: white spotted she-cat with gray eyes

Runningpaw: golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

Snowdove: pale gray she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes (mate: Cliffclimber, kits: Ferretkit and Sleetkit)

Kits:

Ferretkit: pale sandy tom with black tipped ears and blue eyes

Sleetkit: pale gray tom with white chest and yellow eyes

Elders:

Duskfall: light brown tabby tom with dull brown eyes

Poppyheart: ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Prologue:

Yarrowfoot shoved his way into the nursery, his mouth full of herbs. Quickly she dropped them next to the kitting queen, Littlefire, who was currently trying to stay conscious. Outside did Bramblescar pace, the highly respected warrior stressed. This would be Littlefire's third litter, however her past two never had a kit survived.

After a while, much to Yarrowfoot and the rest of the clan's surprise, Littlefire managed to give birth to, two healthy kits. One she-cat and one tom. As he collected leftover herbs and checked over the kits and Littlefire again did Bramblescar and Littlefire name their kits.

"What should we name our daughter?" Bramblescar purred, looking down at his kits with pride. Littlefire thought about for a moment.

"How about Maplekit? After that single maple tree that grows at the top of Scorched Hill." Littlefire mewed with a soft smile.

"Maplekit? That sounds like an Earthclanner name, but okay, sure that'll be our daughter's name. And how about Cactuskit for our son?" Bramblescar replied, a bit hesitant about their daughter's name.

Yarrowfoot could understand why. Bramblescar hadn't always been Bramblescar, he was Earthclan borne and once had the name Forestheart but left the clan when he fell in love with Littlefire. He even changed his name completely to one of a Fireclan cat. It took him a very long time to prove his loyalty, and he gained it by saving Sunflare (Emberstar's mate) during a flood. And giving his kit a name akin to one that sounds like a name from his home clan could have his loyalty questioned.

"I don't mind, that name sounds perfect." Littlefire purred as she wrapped her tail around their kits.

Yarrowfoot left the nursery and down the slope towards the Medicine cat den as he did so he glanced up. The herbs fell from his mouth as he stared horrified at the star filled sky. The moon was blocked out by bats as a voice whispered in his head.

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh why, oh why, would the seed of hope be drawn away from the flame? Towards the water by the rain. Oh why, would the seed want to leave?"**_

Yarrowfoot shook his head roughly and quickly made his way to the den and placed away the herbs. He stole a glance outside to see the bats gone and sighed. The last prophecy given to Yarrowfoot was when he was still an apprentice and that prophecy foretold the murder of the former leader Desertstar and the former deputy Smokerunner. The killer was never found and the incident left Fireclan in ruin until they elected Emberstar (then Emberclaw) as the new leader.

But a prophecy on the same night a litter was born? It had to mean that one of those kits was in it. All there was to do now was wait.


	2. Different from the rest

Maplekit's P.O.V

A small ginger kit and auburn kit tumbled into the camp clearing. With them were three slightly younger kits, all of them just bouncing bundles of fur.

"Move!" Cactuskit snapped playfully, trying to get around Burntkit, Maplekit laughed at this.

"I'm hungry, I call the fattest lizard." Hibiscuskit claimed going around the two fighting kits toward the fresh-kill pile.

Maplekit jumped around her brother, rolling her eyes at him mockingly before joining Hibiscuskit in shifting through the pile. After finding a plump jumping mouse to eat she moved to the shade of one of the dens. The sand underneath her was still warm but that was fine. As she ate Maplekit could see the border patrol, led by Thistleflower, returning from the Earthclan border.

She smiled brightly at her father as he walked by, Bramblescar dipped his head in acknowledgement before heading towards the Medicine cat den. Maplekit frowned, ever since she was three moons old Littlefire has been confined to the Medicine cat den. Her mother had defended her and Cactuskit when a rattlesnake got into the nursery during the night, she was bitten but didn't die. Fireclan cats are notorious for eating poisonous snakes, toads, and even large insects, which is probably why Littlefire didn't die. However she has remained sick ever since.

Although she had never left camp, which is surrounded by cactus and tumbleweeds, the camp is made from large boulders with caves inside and underneath them and a clearing surrounding the boulder formation. Maplekit could see from the top of the boulders over the camp barrier and view the rocky desert beyond, farther than she could see. Thornpelt had told her about the river that runs through the territory where grass and some trees grow.

Maplekit found it a bit funny, according to the older cats most of the other clans had trees growing all over their territory, but here was Maplekit who was named after a tree, and yet she's never even seen one and she'll be an apprentice in a few sunrises.

After she finished eating Maplekit went and joined the other kits at the spring. Under the boulders in the largest cave in the formation is a spring where the clan gets it's water. There is a hole in the roof of the cave that leads to the top of the boulders which lets light into the cave. It's also where most of the clan tends to lounge during the day.

"Maplekit, who do you think would win? Turtlesnap or Emberstar?" Alderkit asked as they laid in the corner.

"Although Emberstar is our leader, Turtlesnap is our most experienced warrior, so Turtlesnap." Maplekit replied, she'd seen Turtlesnap basically throw Ashpaw over the camp barrier once when the apprentice had called him an insane mange pelt.

"That makes sense, Turtlesnap was once the greatest warrior in our clan." a voice said from a far. The kits turned their heads to see Coalwing, the pale mottled she-cat was laying next to her mate Scorchtalon.

"Really?" Cactuskit asked leaning to place his head over Maplekit's shoulders. Scorchtalon nodded.

"Turtlesnap was the son Coyotefang and Shadowrunner. They were the two best fighters in the clan during Hawktalon's warriorship. When they had Turtlesnap and his sister Desertbloom, they trained them to be the best fighters. When they died Turtlesnap proved himself to be the strongest in the clan when he defended camp from a coyote all on his own. So it makes sense that he could defeat Emberstar if he really wanted to." Scorchtalon explained, Coalwing cleaning behind his ears.

"What happened to Desertbloom?" Hibiscuskit asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She died from an ambush from Waterclan. Back then Waterclan and Fireclan where constantly fighting for the land around our river. Which we need since during times of drought the spring here runs dry." Coalwing replied, "She was my mentor, a great warrior she was. Desertbloom was very loyal to the clan."

"Okay, thanks for telling us." Maplekit thanked the older warriors.

"No issue kit. Now how about a story from when Fireclan won a battle against Waterclan." Scorchtalon purred. The kits cheered, but Maplekit was more focused on what happened during the facts of the story than anything else. Waterclan has always been the rival of Fireclan, many battles, wars, and deaths had been caused by their two clans fighting.

After the story ended the other kits began to head back to the nursery but Scorchtalon stopped her. "Maplekit." the dark tom mewed.

"Yes?" Maplekit asked as she turned to look at the warrior.

"I may not know you well, kit, but I can tell you're different from the rest. You're destined for something great, I just know it. Take it in stride and don't let any cat hold you back." Scorchtalon mewed quietly so the only ones to hear him was Maplekit and Coalwing.

"Scorchtalon has a good sense of cats, Maplekit, he's never been wrong. Do what you are destined to do." Coalwing added, smiling at her. Maplekit smiled back and nodded before bounding out of the cave and heading back into the nursery.

She settled down next to her brother in their nest of fur and feathers. Cactuskit looked at her curiously.

"What did Scorchtalon want?" Cactuskit asked rolling over to face her better.

"Nothing much just wanted to tell me he hopes Littlefire gets better soon." Maplekit lied with surprising easiness. Cactuskit hummed softly before laying his head onto his paws.

Maplekit watched as he brother slipped off into sleep before looking around the den. Thornpelt was gone, probably catching bats with a hunting patrol. She yawned before snuggling against her brother. As she began to lose consciousness Maplekit thought back to what Scorchtalon had said. Different from the rest. Huh, he might just be right.


	3. Turtlesnap

Maplekit's P.O.V

"OW!" Cactuskit yelped as Maplekit pulled another thorn from his pelt. With a paw on Cactuskit's tail to keep him from moving Bramblescar sighed.

"I named you Cactuskit because I believe that you're going to be a strong cat, I wasn't expecting you to literally run into your namesake." Bramblescar sighed pulling out a rather large thorn from Cactuskit's shoulder, making the ginger tom hiss.

Maplekit and the others had been playing tag and Cactuskit wasn't looking where he was going and ended up running into a round cactus. Thankfully he managed to twist himself so he wouldn't hit his face.

Today was their apprentice ceremony and it was barely midmorning. As Maplekit pulled out the last thorn Bramblescar told Cactuskit to go to Yarrowfoot and get something for the deeper thorn wounds.

Once Cactuskit ran off, Bramblescar told Maplekit to eat something so she would have the energy to explore the new territory today.

As she looked around in the pile a familiar patchy furred tom stopped and grabbed a large bat for himself.

"Good morning Turtlesnap." Maplekit mewed politely to the half blind tom.

"'Mornin' kit, excited about your ceremony today?" Turtlesnap asked as she pulled out a somewhat dry toad.

"Yep! Littlefire said that once this morning's border patrol gets back the ceremony will start. I hope Cactuskit's wounds won't be bothering him." Maplekit replied with a chirp. The old tom gave her a confused look.

"What happened to that troublemaker?" Turtlesnap asked.

"He basically run into his namesake." Maplekit laughed, much to her surprise Turtlesnap laughed too.

"Sounds like that kit. Well enjoy the morning kit, this will be your last meal as a kit from the nursery." Turtlesnap mewed as he picked up the bat and walked off.

Maplekit picked up the toad and ran to the shade of one of the rocks and began to pull of the flesh of the toad. Soon Hibiscuskit and Burntkit plopped down next to her, sharing their own lizard to eat.

"Who do you think your new mentor is going to be?" Burntkit asked suddenly making Maplekit choked slightly on a piece of flesh. She quickly swallowed before turning to him.

"I don't really know, it's all up to Emberstar. But I'm hoping that whoever it is won't be too rough." Maplekit answered, Hibiscuskit grunted in agreement.

"When I become an apprentice, I'm hoping either Bramblescar or Warmscales." Burntkit replied smoothly a look of excitement in his glowing yellow eyes. Maplekit gave him a strange look.

"Why my dad?" Maplekit asked somewhat confused. Burntkit laughed at her expression.

"Why not? He's one of the most respected warriors in the clan. Not to mention experienced, that's everything you should want from a mentor." Burntkit explained, Maplekit nodded before looking to Hibiscuskit. "What about you Hibiscuskit?" Maplekit asked.

The russet she-cat pondered for a few moments before responding with, "I'd have to say Thistleflower. I mean she's kind, despite being young she has respect, and I'd like to be her first apprentice."

That, Maplekit could understand. First apprentices are usually favored by their mentors even after they become warriors. They continued to eat and soon the border patrol arrived, quickly Maplekit licked the blood off her lips and began to groom her pelt. Sensing her distress Burntkit and Hibiscuskit helped her clean her pelt in record time. Swiftly she sat in front of Jagged Edge.

Jagged Edge was a rock that judded out of the rock formation and was used for clan gatherings. Maplekit smiled at Cactuskit as he sat next to her, and watched as Emberstar emerged from the tunnel that led to Jagged Edge. From afar she could see Littlefire and Bramblscar watching proudly from the Medicine cat den entrance.

"All cats old enough to travel across the desert gather for a clan meeting!" Emberstar yowled, and soon enough the clan had gathered.

"We gather under Jagged Edge to make two kits into apprentices. Cactuskit step forward." Emberstar commanded, Cactuskit stepped forward staring at Emberstar, "From this day until you become a warrior you'll be known as Cactuspaw, your mentor shall be Cricketwhisker, Cricketwhisker you are ready for another apprentice. You have trained Brokenfang and made him into a proud warrior of Fireclan, I expect you to do the same to Cactuspaw."

Maplekit watched with excited eyes as Cactuskit, no, Cactuspaw touched noses with Cricketwhisker before putting her attention back onto Emberstar.

"Maplekit step forward." Emberstar began, she did just that, "From this day until you become a warrior you'll be known as Maplepaw, your mentor shall be Turtlesnap, Turtlesnap you are ready for another apprentice. You have trained countless members of this clan, I expect the same results of your former apprentices for Maplepaw."

Maplepaw was shocked, Turtlesnap? She turned and watched as the patchy tom padded forward and touched noses with her. And soon the cheering started.

"Cactuspaw! Maplepaw! Cactuspaw! Maplepaw!"

Once the clan dispersed Maplepaw, still in an surprised daze, turned to Turtlesnap. Whom snickered at seeing her face.

"Surprised eh, paw?" Turtlesnap mewed, Maplepaw nodded mutely, he gave no hints that morning that he was going to be her mentor.

"Well then you better close your mouth before you get sand in it, paw. We're going with your brother and Cricketwhisker on learning the territory. Today you see your first tree." Turtlesnap grinned. Excitement overflowed as she beamed at the old tom, soon Cricketwhisker and Cactuspaw joined them and they left camp.

It was her first time outside camp and as far as she could see was the desert land she'd known only from afar. They traveled to the Earthclan border first, the border was a small hill with dead grass and some tumbleweeds growing but on the other side, Maplepaw gasped at the sight of all the green. It reminded her of Cactuspaw's eyes.

"This young paws is the Earthclan border the top of this hill. What do you think?" Cricketwhisker mewed.

"It's amazing! Are those trees?" Cactuspaw and Maplepaw both replied in unison. Their mentors both chuckled at this.

"That's right now if you- look that's a Earthclan patrol." Turtlesnap began only to cut off his original sentence to point out a group of cats making their way up the hill. Leading them was a dark tabby tom. The patrol slowed to a stop at the border, Maplepaw was a bit nervous however Turtlesnap seemed completely at ease.

"Good day, Runetail, how's the hunting?" Turtlesnap asked calmly, as though he was talking to an old friend rather than the deputy from a rival clan. Maplepaw and the others in the nursery had been taught the names of the heads of the other clans. But Maplepaw never expected to meet one on her first day outside the camp.

"Quite well actually, however I would like to know why Fireclan cats are so close to the border." Runetail replied, despite his calm demeter Maplepaw could hear the underlying threat in his voice.

"Simple really. These are our newest apprentices, just became paws before we left camp. Their Bramblescar's kits if you must know." Turtlesnap answered in an almost bored tone. The dark tabby as well as the other members of the clan seemed somewhat surprised.

"So their Forestheart and I'm guessing Littlefire's kits then. Makes sense the she-cat has those emotion filled eyes just like him." Runetail mewed, eyeing Maplepaw. Uncomfortable she stepped behind Turtlesnap, however Cactuspaw opened his mouth.

"Forestheart? Who's that?" Cactuspaw questioned, confused to the name like Maplepaw.

Much to their surprise the deputy answered him, "Forestheart is Bramblescar's real name. However I would like to know yours."

Maplepaw looked at Turtlesnap nervously, he nodded and flicked his head at the deputy.

"I'm Maplepaw, my brother is Cactuspaw." Maplepaw muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Maplepaw? That's a strange name for a Fireclan cat." Runetail commented a flecked she-cat next to him nodded in agreement.

"Littlefire named me after the only maple tree that grows on the territory" Maplepaw responded, feeling a little insulted.

Runetail obviously could see that she felt insulted, "I mean nothing of it apprentice, only that I've never heard of a cat from Fireclan with a name like your's"

She shifted uncomfortably, as Runetail dipped his head to them before telling them to carry on. Once they went back down the hill Maplepaw turned to Turtlesnap.

"Why was he so interested in us? And what did he mean by Bramblescar's real name?" Maplepaw questioned.

The patchy gray tom sighed, "Bramblescar used to be apart of Earthclan but left to be with your mother, Forestheart was his Earthclan name but had Desertstar change it to a name like one given to a Fireclan cat. Runetail was interested because he and Bramblescar are littermates."

Maplepaw's eyes widened in shock she was half-clan? Turtlesnap noticed her panicked look and quickly added, "Don't worry because your father joined the clan before you two where ever even a thought in his mind, and because of that both Earthclan and Fireclan consider you two paws as pureblood Fireclan cats."

That shut her up as well as Cactuspaw, Maplepaw couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by her parents. Bramblescar nor Littlefire ever told them about this, maybe because they didn't want them to feel different from the rest of the clan? She didn't know, but like Turtlesnap said the clan saw her and her brother as only Fireclan cats.

Soon they arrived at the river. It was beautiful, clear waters flowed over pebbles and Maplepaw could feel the soft grass under her paws for the first time aside from sand and rocks. They decided to stop here and rest for a while. Maplepaw dipped her paw into the cool water, it was shallow she could probably walk across and the water would only go to the top of her legs.

Pulling away from the water she looked up at one of the tree trunks and spotted a fat lizard. Cricketwhisker noticed her staring and leapt up knocking the lizard off it's spot and onto the ground. Instincts overtook Maplepaw as she pounced on it, a small cracking noise let her know that she had snapped it's spine.

"Wow! First kill!" Cactuspaw cheered for his sister, this made Turtlesnap grin in pride and Cricketwhisker to laugh.

"Go search the banks for more lizards or maybe if we're lucky a jackrabbit." Cricketwhisker told Cactuspaw, who nodded.

"Join your brother I'll watch over your first kill while the rest of you hunt. You seem to already have the crouch down so just let your instincts guide you." Turtlesnap mewed. Maplepaw nodded before dropping the lizard at his paws and going into the bushes to look for some more prey.

* * *

Maplepaw purred around a mouthful of lizard tails and a single desert wren. With her head held high she entered camp, mews and purrs of congratulations and awe. As she dumped her catch Maplepaw saw her mother come towards her.

"That's amazing Maplepaw, Cactuspaw. You two are born hunters." Littlefire purred. The pride in her voice clear.

"Oh, I didn't catch much. Maplepaw got most of the prey." Cactuspaw mumbled embarrassed that he didn't hunt as well as her.

"Maplepaw is a natural hunter, Cactuspaw, you just have to get better with your aim." Cricketwhisker mewed, good naturedly shoving his shoulder.

"Not to mention we hunted too." Turtlesnap added, spitting out some jackrabbit fur. He had caught it on their way back to camp at the tumbleweed infested part of their territory.

Cactuspaw nodded before snatching two lizards and heading towards the spring cave, Maplepaw did the same before catching up to her brother. They didn't speak since their mouths were full and they entered the spring cave. Maplepaw waved her tail to Coalwing and Scorchtalon, both of which smiled and waved back. Plopping down next to her brother she could see his ears flattened.

"I'm sorry Cactuspaw." Maplepaw apologized, her brother looking at her with confusion.

"For what?" Cactuspaw asked tilting his head.

"For catching so much, I didn't mean to make it seem that I'm a better hunter than you." Maplepaw explained, biting the head off one of the lizards.

"It's fine! Really Maplepaw, no need to apologize. I'm fine if you're a better hunter than me, who knows I might be the better fighter." Cactuspaw replied quickly, surprised.

"Okay." Maplepaw replied. They ate and headed up to the apprentice den where Ashpaw and Lizardpaw showed them their nests. Maplepaw slumped into her nest, she was exhausted, however in just a few days the Great Hunt would begin. The Great Hunt took place in the middle of Green-leaf, it's a Fireclan tradition that when the hottest day in Green-leaf came the warriors and apprentices hunt for roadrunners, burrowing owls, and sometimes even armadillos.

With a yawn Maplepaw curled up into a ball and let sleep enwrap her.


	4. The Great Hunt

Maplepaw's P.O.V

Slipping over the sand Maplepaw's eyes trained on a small king snake. The nonvenomous snake was wrapped around a clutch of eggs. She licked her lips, tasty, lunging forward from behind the serpent she struck it multiple times at it's head before pinning it down and biting it's head off. As the snake's body squirmed Maplepaw pawed at the eggs. There were about a dozen eggs, enough to feed a cat.

"Hey Goursetail! I found some eggs, you want them?" Maplepaw called over to the white and orange tom. He looked up from where he had caught a jumping mouse. Goursetail padded over and looked at her kill.

"Good job, Maplepaw, I don't mind sharing these eggs." Goursetail mewed crouching next to her. Since it's incredibly difficult to bring eggs back to came they are allowed to eat them. Goursetail pinned an egg in between his paws before biting the top off and began to lap the inside of the eggs out. Maplepaw copied him, by the time they had eaten half the eggs Ashpaw and Turtlesnap joined them.

"Come on, let's gather our catch and head back to camp." Turtlesnap grumbled, trying to get some egg off his whiskers. Ashpaw immediately bounced away to go retrieve his prey, he's a tad hyperactive.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Maplepaw told her mentor before leaving to get her catch. Leaping over some dead plants she made her way towards a large cactus where she buried a few mice and lizards. While she dug up the catch, Maplepaw saw something move in the corner of her eye.

Her head shooting up, she scanned the desert and saw right there a cat at the edge of the tree line of the river. The otherside of the river also belongs to Fireclan but past a large aspen tree belongs to Waterclan. With a growl she abandoned her catch and ran towards the intruder. The cat wasn't even looking at her too busy trying to stay out of Turtlesnap's line of sight, which wasn't hard since he's half blind.

The cat barely managed to turn around when she collided with them. Pinning him down she eyed the cat. Obviously a Waterclan apprentice from his marshy scent, around her age.

"Who are you, what are you doing on Fireclan territory." Maplepaw snarled digging her claws into his shoulders. Even though she wasn't nearly as strong as Cactuspaw she could hold her own.

"Hey, let me go I'll get in trouble with Flutteringheart!" the apprentice said trying to get away from her.

With a growl she shoved his head down, "You didn't answer my question, you know what I think I'll call for Turtlesnap, he my be my mentor but I've never seen him fight a cat. He's one of the strongest cats in my clan, I wonder what he could do to some scrawny Waterclan apprentice."

"W-what no! Listen the older apprentices told me to go onto Fireclan territory, they said if I didn't they'll tell my mentor I ate before hunting for the clan!" the apprentice explained nervously.

"Fine then, I'll let you go with only a scratch to show your little friends what happens when you trespass on Fireclan territory." Maplepaw growled before climbing off the tom and whipping out a paw, scratching his shoulder. He jumped away from her and darted back into the direction of the border. With a huff she went back to gather her catch and meet up with the others.

As she stepped up onto the large rock Turtlesnap was standing on he sniffed the air.

"You smell like a Waterclan cat." Turtlesnap commented his eyes not leaving where he saw Ashpaw trying to drag a rather large burrowing owl.

"Yeah, an apprentice crossed over the border and the river so I attacked him and questioned what he was doing, turns out some older apprentices threatened to tell 'Flutteringheart' that he broke the code or something. So I scratched him and made sure he went back to Waterclan territory." Maplepaw explained, she didn't see why she should lie about it.

"Good job, paw. I know Flutteringheart, he's a highly respected warrior of Waterclan and also Streambeetle's brother. I'll talk to him at the Gathering, it was probably his apprentice. It's not that big of a deal but I'll have to tell Emberstar." Turtlesnap yawned, he did this when he is disinterested.

Maplepaw nodded, she looked out and laughed Ashpaw had gotten hit by a tumbleweed and now had it dragging alongside him as he dragged the owl he caught. Once he made it to them he dropped the owl and looked at them with tired eyes.

"Please help." Ashpaw mewed sounding completely defeated. Maplepaw continued to laugh as she helped separate the tumbleweed from the depressed apprentice. Turtlesnap was snickering at this. Soon Goursetail returned carrying a very large lizard on his shoulders and what looked like two snakes.

They gathered up the last of the prey and returned to camp, after dropping the prey into the pile Maplepaw headed up to the Medicine cat den taking the large lizard that Goursetail had caught with her. She pushed past the dead plants poking out of a crack in the boulder in front of the den and dropped the lizard at her feet. Alderpaw looked up from where he was sorting herbs and smiled.

"Thanks Maplepaw. Yarrowfoot is talking to Emberstar right now but Littlefire is down in the nest area resting, you should take this to her." Alderpaw mewed pushing a pile of berries to the side.

"Alright." Maplepaw replied before going past the mottled tom and into the tunnel behind him. As she entered the lower level of the Medicine cat den she saw Littlefire sitting up from a nest.

"It's been a while, Maplepaw. I was beginning to think you and Cactuspaw had forgotten about me." Littlefire laughed but soon choked off coughing. Maplepaw dropped the lizard in front of her mother with a frown.

"Sorry." Maplepaw muttered, she felt guilty in barely visiting her mother but as a kit she was underfoot so she avoided the Medicine den in order to stay out of the way and now as an apprentice she was busy training and hunting.

"It's fine, I was joking. I can remember what it's like to be a busy apprentice. So how do you like Turtlesnap as your mentor?" Littlefire asked settling down to eat the lizard.

"He's really patient, and is teaching me how to fight since he said that my hunting skills needed no work." Maplepaw replied while she scratched behind her ear, some kind of burr was stuck there.

"That's good. You should go eat, the great hunt starts tomorrow. Eat something and get to sleep." Littlefire mewed, she smiled tiredly at Maplepaw. Maplepaw nodded and quickly left.

After eating a few small lizards Maplepaw returned to the apprentice den and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maplepaw awoke with Ashpaw dragging her out of her nest. Jumping to her paws she headbutted the older apprentice, hard.

"OW! Jeez Maplepaw, you wouldn't wake up so I dragged you. Come on the Great Hunt is going to start soon! Let's go!" Ashpaw told her before racing out of the den Maplepaw hot on his heels. They skidded to a stop under Jagged Edge where Emberstar and Falconfeather stood.

"As we all know the Great Hunt is today. The hunt is a time to show that our land is strong and will always supply us with prey to fill our bellies and thank Starclan above for gifting us with life. May the Great Hunt begin!" Emberstar yowled, and with excited cheers members of the clan left and began to hunt.

Maplepaw darted out of the camp and headed toward Scorched Hill, knowing that she would be able to find many snakes there. Scorched Hill was a hill with many dark rocks covering it making the touch of the stone very hot, at the top was a lone maple tree.

After stalking through the rocks and patches of dead bush she came across a rattlesnake. Using the same technique she used the day before Maplepaw easily killed it, along several other snakes. She collected the dead snakes and began to head back to camp. However a strange sight at the base of Scorched Hill made her pause and hide behind a rock.

At the base of the hill Maplepaw could see Sunflare having a heated argument with Falconfeather. Straining her ears Maplepaw could make out their argument.

"-on't you care Falconfeather? I've seen the way Emberstar looks at you, and how you look at him. It's clear the two of you are in love, how dare you go and try to steal my mate?!" Sunflare snarled at the black furred beauty.

" _Steal_? Your mate? Emberstar never loved you Sunflare, he only became your mate out of pity! The way you would try to get his attention, desperately, he never loved you at all!" Falconfeather spat at Sunflare, her bluish eyes narrowing in disgust.

"How dare you. Emberstar confessed his love to me when I became a warrior, I loved him before he ever became the leader of Fireclan! Unlike you, getting close to him the moment it was announced by Yarrowfoot that he would be the new leader." Sunflare snapped, "You would have never become deputy if Goldenflame was still alive or if Turtlesnap was young enough to take the position."

"Take that back you two faced coyote!" Falconfeather shrieked at the ginger she-cat before lunging at her. The two she-cats began to fight and claw one another's fur out. Shocked that the deputy and leader's mate where fighting. Maplepaw hid until the yowls stopped, she peeked out from behind the rock, expecting to see one of them dead, thankfully that wasn't the case.

Sunflare was panting and had many cuts plus a swollen eye while Falconfeather had a large claw mark going over her face, missing most of her fur, and her tail was bent at a strange angle. Dainty little Sunflare was no pushover that was a clear fact now.

"Stay away from my mate you snake, or I'll break that neck of yours instead of your tail." Sunflare called over her shoulder before leaving the bloody deputy. Maplepaw sighed in relief, she honestly expected them to fight to the death. Gathering up her catch, Maplepaw left a different way then she came and took the long way back to camp.

Upon entering Maplepaw was surprised to see an armadillo beginning dined on by several cats. The fresh-kill pile in the clearing was full so Maplepaw went down to the Spring Cave to put the snakes in the pile down there. Exhausted with the days events despite it being just past sunhigh. Slumping down next to the water, Maplepaw drank some before stretching out next to it and closing her eyes

* * *

When Maplepaw opened her eyes again the cave was dark, looking up at the hole in the sealing told her that it was the middle of the night. She glanced around not too surprised to see some other cats snoozing. She yawned before stretching and leaving towards the apprentice den, Maplepaw stopped once she was outside and looked at the sky. A few bats flew by the squeaking noise catching her attention. Deciding to do something she hadn't done since she was barely three moons, she climbed to the top of the rock formation.

Making sure to avoid the hole at the top she sat and looked out over the desert. Maplepaw sighed, should she tell someone about Falconfeather and Sunflare? If she did who? Turtlesnap? Littlefire? Emberstar?

Maplepaw shook her head, it could wait. At least until tomorrow.


	5. Gathering

Turtlesnap's P.O.V

It is the night of the gathering and Turtlesnap was irritated. Mainly because he would have to speak to Flutteringheart about his apprentice crossing into Fireclan territory and because his apprentice seemed to be hiding something from him.

Maplepaw never really had anything to hide, she claimed that information should just be out there so it never escalates into something more. But Turtlesnap could tell by looking into her eyes that she was hiding something. Oh, well. Maplepaw can't keep a secret so she'll probably tell someone soon.

Going to the Gathering with him and Maplepaw where Cactuspaw, Lizardpaw, Coalwing, Cricketwhisker, Brokenfang, and Thistleflower. They crossed the tumbleweed valley to get to the Oasis, the Oasis is a small pond surrounded by palm trees. It is located at the Waterclan and Airclan border, the leaders gather on a pile of rocks to share news. Personally Turtlesnap didn't care for Gatherings it just gave the clans opportunity to learn something to use against each other.

Turtlesnap yawned, this was boring.

He glanced over to Falconfeather, the she-cat was covered in claw marks and her tail was bent wrong, not to mention she was missing almost as much fur as himself. Turtlesnap snorted, this made Maplepaw glance at him strangely. He flicked his ear making her stop looking at him. Inside his head he was rolling in his grave.

Of course he knew about Emberstar's affair with Falconfeather, he was observational, looks like Falconfeather fought Sunflare. Despite what many think Sunflare isn't as kind or as reserved as she seemed, she is a very vicious cat underneath that kind face. And besides they both needed Yarrowfoot to heal them and deal with their wounds.

He looked over to where the palm trees began to become bigger. Turtlesnap yawned again. Once they reached the Oasis Turtlesnap decided that dealing with the trespassing issue would be first. He paused for a moment before entering the Oasis, Waterclan and Earthclan had already arrived so he searched out a familiar sleek black tom.

Passing through the crowd, purposely shoving that piece of dung Riverduck while making his way to Flutteringheart.

"Flutteringheart!" Turtlesnap called over to the tom, however when he turned the small scar underneath his eye marked him as Streambeetle.

"Wrong brother Turtlesnap, Flutteringheart isn't here tonight, is something wrong?" Streambeetle asked turning completely to face the patchy tom.

"Yes, actually, my apprentice caught a Waterclan apprentice on our territory by the river. She released him but not before the apprentice mentioned your brother, whom I'm guessing is his mentor." Turtlesnap explained before yawning again. The deputy's eyes widened.

"That must have been Rainpaw," Streambeetle sighed, "He's been getting bullied by the older apprentices', they make him do things for them. Not to mention he did come back to camp with a scratch."

Turtlesnap hummed in boredom before replying, "Well I would hope that this won't happen again, this Rainpaw is lucky that it was my apprentice who caught him and not Ashpaw. He's been real _enthusiastic_ lately, might become a warrior early if he catches an intruder."

"Is that a threat Turtlesnap?" Streambeetle questioned in a low threatening tone, the fur on his neck rising.

"Of course not Streambeetle, don't get your tail in a twist. I was merely warning you that no cat should be caught on our land, an _accident_ may happen." Turtlesnap chuckled before brushing past the deputy.

Waterclan cat are so sensitive.

Turtlesnap stopped by Viperstrike, a recently retired tom who had been an apprentice around his apprenticeship.

"Well well well, it's been a while Turtlesnap, is tonight the night where we hear of our retirement?" Viperstrike mocked, his blind eyes shining in amusement as Turtlesnap sat down next to him.

"Keep on dreaming Viperstrike, tonight you'll hear about my new apprentice." Turtlesnap retorted with a smirk.

"Another one?" Viperstrike asked confused, tipping his head to the side.

"Indeed, Forestheart's daughter. Maplepaw." Turtlesnap responded using a paw to flick one of Viperstrike's ears. He twitched his ear.

"I'm not surprised" Viperstrike sighed looking into the sky, Turtlesnap still wondered why the old tom still did this, even after he lost his sight. "Everything seems to be changing again Turtlesnap, I'm just hoping another war won't break out again."

Turtlesnap hummed, this was understandable. When the last war broke out it had originally been just between Fireclan and Waterclan before Waterclan pulled in their allies of Airclan, which caused Fireclan to rely on Earthclan help. During the war many had died, Viperstrike had lost his mate and kits while Turtlesnap lost his sister and best friend.

Many innocent lives had been taken just because Waterclan wanted the only strip of Fireclan land that provided them with herbs and water during drought. Former leader of Waterclan, Cypress-star, was a cruel cat who had a venda against Fireclan for the death of his daughter Lotuskit. The kit had died when she snuck out of camp and was killed by a fennec fox on Fireclan territory, killed before a nearby Fireclan patrol could stop it.

"Gather for the announcements of tonight!"

Turtlesnap looked up to the rock pile and yawned, at this Viperstrike whacked him with his tail knowing that Turtlesnap yawned when bored.

Lilacstar stepped up first, "In Airclan we are proud to announce that Cloudberry has moved into the nursery and that Pheasantpaw has become a full medicine cat and is now Pheasantwing."

The clans chanted the names as Swanstar stepped up next, "As usual prey runs well in Waterclan and we have several new apprentices. Plumpaw, Tulip-paw, Rainpaw, and Grasspaw also Whitewater has given birth to a health tom, Bambookit"

Next was Emberstar, "We also have five new apprentices, Cactuspaw, Maplepaw, Hibiscuspaw, Alderpaw, and Burntpaw. Alderpaw has been apprenticed to Yarrowfoot."

Finally, it was Boulderstar's turn, "Prey runs well in Earthclan and one new apprentice Sparrowpaw."

As the clans cheered the leaders left the rockpile to gather their clans. Turtlesnap turned to Viperstrike, "Until next time Viperstrike."

Turtlesnap turned and left but not before hearing Viperstrike reply with "Until next time old friend."

He fell in line next to his apprentice who seemed flustered and also incredibly angered.

"What's wrong with you?" Turtlesnap asked blankly to be honest he wasn't actually expecting an answer. So when her head snapped up and whipped around to glare at him, he was mildly shocked.

"I ran into the apprentice I chased off, he acted like it was my fault he's going to get in trouble for you telling Streambeetle. And that tom is just plain infuriating!" Maplepaw hissed her short fur bristling in rage.

Turtlesnap laughed nervously, he'd never seen her this mad before. After that no words were spoken until they reentered camp. With a quick goodnight he slunk off to the Warriors den, after settling down in the fur and feather nest he grumbled loudly at Falconfeather when she stepped on his tail. The deputy muttered an apology as he tucked his tail around himself.

And with that Turtlesnap drifted off into a sleep, the dream being a memory of when he was an apprentice alongside his sister and best friend.


	6. Ordinary Day

Chapter 5 Ordinary day

Cactuspaw's P.O.V

Cactuspaw prodded Maplepaw's side for the 15th time in an attempt to get her off of him.

"Maplepaw, no offence but I think you're crushing me." Cactuspaw wheezed, currently regretting his life choices as she purposely shifted her weight to put more pressure on him. She snorted at him and dropped her head to his side.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Maplepaw now will you _please_ get off." Cactuspaw asked trying to roll so she would move. With a sigh his sister slipped off his back and leaned against him. Earlier that day just after training Lizardpaw had made a comment about what happened at the Gathering just a few nights ago.

~Flashback~

 _Cactuspaw and Maplepaw followed Lizardpaw towards the other clan apprentices, Cactuspaw was a bit nervous but mainly excited. They stopped by a cluster of ferns were some other apprentices where. Immediately a Waterclan apprentice shot up and stared at Maplepaw, confused Cactuspaw glance at his sister only to see her darkest glare directed at the young tom._

" _You!" Maplepaw hissed shackles rising. Oh, no. Cactuspaw knew that look, Maplepaw only used that face when she was completely enraged, he should know having grown up with her._

" _You're that Fireclan apprentice!" the dark pelted apprentice responded surprised, it was then that Cactuspaw realized that this must be the apprentice that trespassed on their territory._

" _Intruder! I'm glad I told my mentor about you, good luck dealing with your mentor and clan leader brat." Maplepaw snapped at the tom. His eyes widened momentarily before being clouded with rage._

" _You told, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised after all Fireclan cats are complete sand-lickers that don't care what happens to others." the apprentice spat back, it was at this did Cactuspaw step in._

" _That's my sister you're snapping at coyote-dung. Disrespect her and I'll claw your pelt until there's nothing left!" Cactuspaw hissed stopping the argument, just then Lizardpaw broke out in a fit of laughter._

" _Geez, no wonder so many avoid you Maplepaw, you overreact to everything. I mean what is a Waterclan cat going to manage to catch on our territory? Oh, that's right nothing." Lizardpaw cackled his face twisting with pity towards his sister._

" _Don't go justifying trespassing Lizardpaw, it's not right." Cactuspaw replied to Lizardpaw's rude comment._

 _~Flashback end~_

"Cactuspaw, do you think I'm a overreacting kit?" Maplepaw mumbled, her head resting on her paws now. Cactuspaw sighed and looked at his sister warmly, earlier during training Lizardpaw had used his claws and ended up cutting Hibiscuspaw. Maplepaw confronted his actions in front of their mentors which led to Lizardpaw being sent to Elder duty for the next moon. It was then that Lizardpaw called her an over-reactor and a pathetic kit who should still be in the nursery.

"No, I think Lizardpaw is just a jerk. He thinks he's better than everyone, including his own brother. Lizardpaw is just a snake-hearted cat." Cactuspaw replied softly, licking the spot in between her ears.

What he said was true, after they left the nursery Lizardpaw barely ever spoke to Ashpaw anymore and had a habit of being outwardly rude whenever the chance. Ashpaw was different, he was a nice tom who was a bit energetic but was very kind hearted and funny too.

Cactuspaw hoped that his sister would someday chose Ashpaw to be her mate, or Burntpaw, either was fine as long as she didn't end up with Lizardpaw.

Maplepaw puffed out some air, they were laying in the shade of one of the rocks of camp waiting for the hunting patrol to return. After the Gathering there wasn't much food left over from the Great Hunt so hunting patrols where back to normal. And earlier that day did they stop by the Medicine Den to visit Littlefire, she was doing better but Yarrowfoot seriously doubted that she would ever be as strong as a warrior she used to be.

They laid there for a while more, with training done they could do as they pleased. So relaxing together was their main choice since Maplepaw was usually out hunting or lounging by the river.

He could understand why she liked it there, it was one of the few places that was green in their whole territory and also the only river. But she did spend a lot of time there and it worried Cactuspaw that some Waterclan cat might attack her while she slept by the water's edge.

The rustling of the camp entrance alerted them that a patrol was back. But it wasn't the hunting patrol but the border patrol, which was covered in wounds. Instantly Cactuspaw and Maplepaw where to their paws. A yowl told the rest of camp help was needed.

After a while when things had cooled down, both figuratively and literally, did Cactuspaw learn that while patrolling the Waterclan border that they were attacked by that clan. Apparently they wanted they land around the river before the rainy season starts because that's when fish flood through the area.

The only thing that Cactuspaw was grateful for was that Maplepaw wasn't there today.

Out of the five cats on the patrol only Blazingclaw needed to stay in the Medicine cat den for the next few days. The rest just had to relax and not over strain themselves. But, their father Bramblescar wasn't happy.

"What do you mean nothing?" Bramblescar hissed, he was arguing with Emberstar.

"We will do nothing but mark the border more. At the half-moon if Waterclan is still persistent, Yarrowfoot and Alderpaw will ask Starclan what to do at the Star Falls. We are trying to avoid another battle, Bramblescar, Fireclan lost many warriors and apprentices during the last one, it's the reason our clan is as small as it is." Emberstar replied calmly, however his tail was flicking in annoyance.

"But if we do nothing they'll continue to invade our territory. It all started with that apprentice, Maplepaw should have killed him when she had the chance!" Bramlescar responded anger clear in his voice. Hiding in the entrance of the apprentice den Cactuspaw felt Maplepaw stiffen next to him.

"That's enough Bramblescar! This clan doesn't justify murder or killing unless completely necessary. I am leader, **my** decision is final." Emberstar snarled before turning around and disappearing into the Spring Cave tunnel. Cactuspaw watched as his father lashed his tail and left camp.

Nudging his sister to follow him, Cactuspaw went down to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a snake while Maplepaw pulled out a fat toad. With a flick of his tail they went do to the Spring Cave. As they entered the main area Maplepaw waved her tail to Scorchtalon and Coalwing the latter having recently moved to the nursery.

She always had this strange respect for those two, ever since they where kits. Shrugging it off Cactuspaw and Maplepaw laid down and began to eat, as he ripped off the skin of the snake Cactuspaw realized something.

"Maplepaw did Lizardpaw ever come back to camp after he ran off?" Cactuspaw asked, he didn't remember Lizardpaw ever returning to camp.

Maplepaw raised her head and thought for a moment as she chewed. "No, he didn't show up. Doesn't matter nightfall won't be for a while, he's probably just avoiding camp so he doesn't have to do Elder Duty." Maplepaw mewed after she swallowed.

"Probably, if he isn't here by sundown I'll tell Coalwi- I mean Brokenfang." Cactuspaw replied, remembering that Brokenfang is Lizardpaw's new mentor since Coalwing moved to the nursery. His sister hummed in agreement and continued eating, Cactuspaw copied her.

 _However, later would he regret not looking for the rude apprentice, for he would return to camp with his throat ripped out._


	7. Rainpaw

_**Hello everyone, sorry that this chapter is late (and short). I'm currently doing State Testing for the rest of the month so by May or June I should be back to updating my stories once a week.**_

* * *

Maplepaw's P.O.V

The auburn she-cat shifted uncomfortably, it was Lizardpaw. The gray tabby lay in the center of camp, Ashpaw and his parents, Thistleflower and Blazingclaw alongside him. The soon-to-be warrior had been found at the cross border of Earthclan and Waterclan. Lizardpaw's eyes had been clawed out, his pelt darker with blood, and his throat ripped out.

Emberstar had given him, his warrior name out of respect and the fact that in just a few sunrises he would have been a warrior. It was Lizardscale, Ashpaw too had been given his warrior name now dubbed Ashcloud. The family grieved, Ashcloud usually so cheerful and excitable was now silent, his muzzle pressed into Lizardscale's fur.

Maplepaw let out a shaky sigh, she thought back to their constant fighting and arguments. She felt guilty, and as if he had noticed, Cactuspaw leaned against her.

"I can't believe it." Hibiscuspaw whispered coming up to them, her eyes never leaving the group of cats, "Just earlier today he clawed me, but I never expected that this would happen to him."

Cactuspaw nodded, "I thought it had been weird he hadn't returned to camp, if I'd known this would happen I would of gone looking."

"And probably be killed yourself? I don't want to lose my brother." Maplepaw snarled, angry that he would even say anything like that. Cactuspaw is her only littermate, Maplepaw doesn't know what she would possibly do if something happened to him.

He didn't reply, only flattened his ears and closed his eyes. Hibiscuspaw sighed and looked at her, "Maplepaw, don't snap at Cactuspaw it's not his fault, who knows why Lizardscale was attacked and not anyone else."

Maplepaw nodded as she looked out to her friend who grieved for the loss of his brother. Ashcloud didn't deserve this, she knew that he had been trying to reconnect with Lizardscale before he died and now he would never have the chance to have a close relationship with his only sibling.

She was angry, but tonight she would get answers.

* * *

It was Moon-high.

Maplepaw sat by the river, listening to the sound of soft, rushing water. Waiting for a companion to join her by the water's side. There was a splash, she looked up to see a familiar dark tabby swimming out toward her. As the tabby hauled himself onto the bank Maplepaw looked out for any unwanted guests before turning to face the tom.

"Sorry it took me a while to get here Maplepaw, Mudwalker was guarding camp tonight." Rainpaw mewed as he shook the water from his water, making sure not to get any on Maplepaw.

"I don't care about that, but what I do care about is getting answer from you." Maplepaw growled at the nonchalant apprentice. He seemed confused and a little worried.

"What's wrong? I thought everything was alright between us now." Rainpaw asked confusedly, narrowing her eyes at him for a moment Maplepaw asked her question.

"Was it Waterclan who killed Lizardpaw?" Maplepaw demanded the fur on her neck rising.

"Lizardpaw? You mean that older apprentice, he's dead? No, no, I don't think anyone in my clan would kill him, I would know and besides Waterclan is trying to avoid another war." Rainpaw explained, shocked that Lizardscale was now dead.

Maplepaw watched him for a moment deciphering if his shock and horror where fake. It wasn't. She sighed and laid down, a moment after Rainpaw joined her.

"I'm sorry Lizardpaw died, even if he was a jerk, I don't think he deserved to die before becoming a warrior." Rainpaw sighed resting his tail on Maplepaw's shoulder.

"When his body was brought back to camp, Emberstar gave him his warrior name and his brother. They're now Lizardscale and Ashcloud." Maplepaw murmured watching the water float by. Rainpaw made an agreeing noise before rising to his paws.

"Hey, you said you wanted to learn how to swim, and we're going to do just that." Rainpaw mewed smiling at her.

Maplepaw smiled back.

"Yeah, that would be great."


	8. Don't see, don't tell

Maplepaw's P.O.V

Maplepaw yawned as she stretched in her nest, she glanced over to the empty nest to her left. It was going to be hard to get used to Ashcloud no longer being there. Climbing out of her nest she looked over to where Burntpaw and Hibiscuspaw slept. The litter-mates still snoozed, Maplepaw carefully passed them as she exited the den. Once outside she leapt down the rocks and landed on the soft, hot sand.

Scanning camp Maplepaw saw Falconfeather speaking quietly with Emberstar. Maplepaw's thought back to the fight Falconfeather and Sunflare had, the black she-cat must be angered with Sunflare seeing as how the she had recently been spending more time around Emberstar so he couldn't see Falconfeather.

Shaking off the bad feeling she had, Maplepaw moved over the the fresh-kill pile. The only thing in it was a shriveled up mouse and a few dead beetles the size of her paw.

"Maplepaw!" A voice called her. Turning around she saw that it was Turtlesnap, the old gray tom was standing by the camp entrance. "Com'n paw! We're going hunting, you can eat when we get back." Turtlesnap called.

Quickly bounding over to her mentor she asked, "Where are we going to hunt?"

"The tumbleweed field, but we also were asked by Yarrowfoot to grab some poppyseed while we're out." Turtlesnap responded leading her out of camp. As they made their way towards the tumbleweed field Maplepaw realized that there had to be a reason as to why Yarrowfoot didn't send Alderpaw to get the poppyseed, perhaps it was because of Lizardscale's death. After all the field is close to the Waterclan border, and even though Alderpaw is a Medicine Cat apprentice whoever killed Lizardscale might harm a Medicine Cat as well.

Upon reaching the field Turtlesnap advised her to stay alert of her surroundings and if something felt off, to go to him immediately. Maplepaw had nodded to this and began hunting. She spotted a small jack rabbit and began to sneak up on it, however it was in a small area without cover so she would most likely have to chase it.

With a swift jump she lunged after the rabbit as she and the rabbit ran around, Maplepaw swiped put a paw and tripped it. After she finished off the rabbit she buried it before catching a few jumping mice and a bird that had been flying close to the ground.

Deciding that, that was enough she began to search for Turtlesnap. Maplepaw reared up on her hind paws for a moment to try and spot him out. She did see a flash of gray closer to the border so she headed that way.

As she grew closer Maplepaw saw a gray tail poking out from behind a tumbleweed. Turtlesnap had probably seen something to hunt, but she looked at it again and felt her body go cold. Turtlesnap's fur wasn't that light, nor was it sleek.

"TURTLESNAP!" Maplepaw yowled as loud as she could, the gray cat behind the tumbleweed jumped in surprise, she recognized him as Fishcatcher. But before the Waterclan warrior could flee a vicious snarl came from her mentor as he lunged out of the bushes and slammed the tom into the ground. Sand flew through the air.

Instantly going to her mentor's side, Turtlesnap growled around his hold on Fishcatcher's throat, using his claws to dig into his sides. Fishcatcher attempted to shove him off with his hind legs but ultimately gave up after Turtlesnap had slammed his head into his stunning him.

"What are you doing here?!" Turtlesnap snarled sinking his claws deeper into Fishcatcher's sides.

With a rustle of leaves a group of cats emerged from the bushes, Maplepaw moved closer to Turtlesnap. She stared at the group of Waterclan cats, it was who she guessed was Streambeetle and Frogpaw along with a few other Waterclan warriors.

"He's with us, Turtlesnap, we're here to speak to Emberstar." Streambeetle mewed sharply, his eyes glancing at his clanmate. Maplepaw flattened her ears against her skull as Turtlesnap growled darkly.

"Then why split up? Unless you're here to attack, and why such a large patrol." Turtlesnap replied back, digging his claws deeper making Fishcatcher cry out in agony.

"A large patrol is better when visiting the biggest rival of one's own clan. And we didn't mean to split up, we got lost in this maze of a field." Streambeetle grunted. With a hiss, Turtlesnap released Fishcatcher. The tom instantly ran to his clanmates.

"How about we escort you Waterclanners then, so you don't get lost." Turtlesnap mocked his one good eye's pupil dilating.

"Fine then." Streambeetle mewed as he and the other Waterclan cats followed them.

They only stopped a few times to gather the prey they had caught, Frogpaw had remarked that there was quite a lot of prey in the desert only to be shushed by his mentor. After leaving the field they made their why back to camp, Maplepaw felt a tad guilty after she saw a small cluster of poppies, but they didn't have the time and she couldn't carry both poppies and prey.

Upon reaching the camp barrier Warmscales, who was on guard, yowled to alert clan. She stayed outside while they entered the camp. Maplepaw and Turtlesnap dumped their catch into the pile and she went over and sat next to her brother who was covered in scabs.

"What happened to you?" Maplepaw whispered as Emberstar came forward to speak to Streambeetle.

"Dad is what happened, he took me out for 'training' and was really rough. He's really mad that Emberstar has refused to attack Waterclan, I doubt this helps anything." Cactuspaw muttered back, wrapping his tail around her he leaned down, "Try to stay away from him, I think he wants to train us so that when we get strong he'll have us on his side."

Maplepaw nodded, however she was worried, why would Bramblescar use his claws in training. Let alone use claws on his own kit. She stared the Waterclan cats down like most of her clanmates who watched from the rock formation and the cave entrances. Maplepaw glanced over to her father's dark tabby self and narrowed her eyes.

Bramblescar sat on top of one of the boulders, his claws scratching at the stone beneath his paws. But she could make out a few scratches on him as well, which made her proud to know that Cactuspaw had gotten a few blows in. That's when the conversation between Emeberstar and Streambeetle became loud enough for them to hear without having to strain their ears.

"I don't care about that, Streambeetle, however I do care about the fact that you came into our territory uninvited when you could've waited for a patrol. Also with the death of a clanmate yesterday, when you say we're overreacting, in reality haven't reacted yet. I want you out of our territory _now,_ and tell Swanstar that if she wishes to speak of borders she'll have to wait for the next gathering." Emberstar spoke, "Turtlesnap, lead a patrol to escort this group back to the border."

Maplepaw watched as the Waterclan cats were pushed out of camp, one of them getting their pelt snagged on a cactus. Soon Turtlesnap and his patrol left with them leaving those still in camp to explode in whispers. However Bramblescar wasn't as quiet.

"I knew something like this would happen! What if they had attacked my daughter? Would any of you still be supporting the 'No attacking order'? What if it had been our Medicine Cats out there?" Bramblescar growled loudly, some members agreeing with him.

"Exactly, what if Turtlesnap hadn't been there, they could have easily killed Maplepaw." Charcoalfur added.

Maplepaw's pelt prickled, sure she wasn't as strong as her brother but she can defend herself. That's when a speckled pelt nudged her, it was Ashcloud. She looked up to the speckled tom who had a tired look in his eyes. Maplepaw gave him a comforting touch with her nose, her friend looked as if he hadn't slept after Lizardscale's vigil.

~Time skip~

It had been a few moons since the Waterclan members showed up and things had only become worse between the two clans. Swanstar had wanted a the land on the opposite side of the river that belonged to Fireclan. Of course Emberstar refused, Leaf-fall had arrived early according to Littlefire. So in order to get as many herbs before rainy season, which would flood the river, they had to hold on to that piece of land because there would be little herbs during that time.

Waterclan was getting bigger and fast, over the last few moons Butterflywing, Frostivy, and Tinyleaf had moved into the nursery expecting kits. They had new warriors and even more apprentices. Thankfully however Fireclan was also getting bigger, Coalwing had given birth to three kits, and Sunflare, Thistleflower, and Warmscales had all moved into the nursery. It had been a surprise when Warmscales moved into the nursery, after all she had no mate in the clan.

This unsettled the clan but they soon moved off from it because it meant new warriors. Maplepaw looked over to where Tumblekit, Flamekit, and Poppykit played. To Maplepaw, they where the best kits ever. Flamekit (the only tom), was a bouncing bundle of orange tabby fur, his sisters Tumblekit and Poppykit are both mottled like their mother but only Tumblekit was gray, Poppykit was a dark orange.

They played without a care for the world around them, Maplepaw wished she could be like that again. Cactuspaw had grown distant, everyday after Cricketwhisker and Cactuspaw trained Bramblescar would take Cactuspaw out to battle train. And when he returned he wouldn't speak to her.

Suddenly her attention was back on the kits, who were now climbing on her. Maplepaw laughed, they always made her feel better.

"Come here you little fur balls!" Maplepaw crowed laughingly, the kits squealed in excitement and began to run from her heading for the nooks and crannies of the rock formation. She played with them for a while before she heard her father's voice call for her.

"Maplepaw!" Bramblescar called over from the camp entrance. Maplepaw stiffened, she quickly turned and went over to his side. Bramblescar motioned to follow him, she did. They went to the river, he stopped them only once to cover their scent. Maplepaw was worried, what was going on? Soon they had arrived at the river.

"Hide under this." Bramblescar commanded pointing with his tail at a large leafy plant. She swiftly laid under it and waited, she could see the river easily, her father was pressed up against her. Then Maplepaw could hear laughter, two Waterclan apprentices emerged from the other side before slipping into the water.

"When they get to this side attack. Show them that no Waterclan cat is allowed on _our,_ territory." Bramblescar hissed, Maplepaw swallowed, how did he know that there would be intruders?

Then the apprentices climbed out onto the bank, Bramblescar lunged. She was shellshocked, Maplepaw watched in horror as she watched her father rip open the pelt of an apprentice. The other took off in terror but Bramblescar didn't release the other apprentice, instead he continued to tear the paw's pelt and held the apprentice down by having his large paws pressed on his throat.

Maplepaw rushed forward and tried to stop Bramblescar before he killed the Waterclan cat, but he struck her with a strong blow before sinking his claws into the cat's throat. The gray and white apprentice let out a gurgling noise as blood seeped out of his neck before growing still. Bramblescar then turned to her.

"You're going to help me bury this trespasser and you won't say a word to anyone about this. After all you let the other one get away." Bramblescar growled, sheathing his claws.

"Y-you're insane!" Maplepaw snapped her fur raising. Bramblescar spun and knocked her onto her back and pinned her down.

"I'm just showing you what should happen to all intruders, the age or rank doesn't matter. Who will believe you anyway?" Brambles car hissed, "To everyone else this never happened, you saw nothing. And if you try to tell anyone, I won't care if you're my daughter."

Maplepaw nodded, shaking, Bramblescar got off of her and picked up the apprentice up by the scruff. They buried the tom under a bush before washing the blood off in the river. As they made their way back Maplepaw realized that it had to have been Bramblescar who killed Lizardscale. After all he was protective of their family's reputation and Lizardscale taunted them at any given chance to mock their heritage.

But it was like Bramblescar had said, who would believe her? So for now she didn't see it, and she wouldn't tell.


	9. OCs NEEDED & Updated clans

Hello my readers! I'm currently in need of some OC's for the clans, I need the kits of several pairs.

Fireclan:  
Sunflare & Emberstar - two kits  
Thistleflower & Blazingclaw - three kits  
Warmscales & ? - three kits

Waterclan:  
Butterflywing & Ambereye - two kits  
Frostivy & Aspencry - two kits  
Tinyleaf & Dewdrop - four kits

Earthclan:

Cherryblossom & Runetail - two kits

Airclan:

Fallensky & Waspclaw - three kits

Oc form:

Name:  
Parents:  
Appearance:

Personality:

* * *

To go along with this update here are the updated clan allegiances.

Fireclan:

Leader: Emberstar - gray tom with white splotches and green eyes and a large scar on the back of his head

Deputy: Falconfeather - soft furred black she-cat with pale gray-blue eyes

Medicine cat: Yarrowfoot - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Alderpaw

Warriors:

Bramblescar: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a scar over his nose

Turtlesnap: storm gray tom with missing patches of fur and missing half of his left ear and right eye and yellow teeth

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Goursetail: white tom with orange tabby patches with green eyes

Cricketwhisker: light brown she-cat with cream belly and chest with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cactuspaw

Scorchtalon: dark orange tabby tom with black toes and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hibiscuspaw

Brokenfang: russest tom with amber eyes

Littlefire: small ginger she-cat with white dash on chest and amber eyes

Thornpelt: light brown mottled she-cat with yellow eyes

Charcoalfur: black she-cat with spotted white markings and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Burntpaw

Blazingclaw: dark ginger tom with lighter tabby markings and amber eyes

Ashcloud: light gray tom with darker spots and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Cactuspaw: ginger tabby tom with white chest and chin with green eyes

Maplepaw: auburn she-cat with faint tabby markings and amber eyes

Burntpaw: gray and black tom with yellow eyes

Alderpaw: mottled russet tom with amber eyes

Hibiscuspaw: russet she-cat with amber eyes

Queen:

Warmscales: golden-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thistleflower: dappled gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Sunflare: pale ginger she-cat with lighter legs and amber eyes

Coalwing: pale mottled she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Scorchtalon, kits: Poppykit, Tumblekit, and Flamekit)

Kits:

Poppykit: dark orange mottled she-cat with pale amber eyes

Tumblekit: pale gray mottled she-cat with yellow eyes

Flamekit: orange tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Elders:

Hawktalon: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and long claws

Waterclan:

Leader: Swanstar - pretty white she-cat with light gray around her eyes that are blue

Deputy: Streambeetle - sleek black tom with aqua blue eyes

Apprentice: Tulip-paw

Medicine cats: Newt-tail - long furred gray tom with darker speckles and a white muzzle  
Apprentice: Dawnlily - cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Fishcatcher: pale gray tom with white forelegs and yellow eyes

Riverduck: brown and white tom with a stubby tail and amber eyes

Apprentice: Frogpaw

Mudwalker: brown tom with darker legs and matching eyes

Apprentice: Dandelionpaw

Primroseflower: pale silvery-gray she-cat with darker smudges and blue eyes

Hollowlog: light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Dewdrop: dappled light gray tom with blue eyes

Aspencry: sand colored tom with purple eyes

Apprentice: Plumpaw

Flutteringheart: sleek black tom with aqua blue eyes (Streambeetle's twin)

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Splashpuddle: blue-gray she-cat with darker points and blue eyes

Sunflower: yellow tabby she-cat with white chest and belly with green eyes

Mintpelt: gray mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Beestike: black tom with brown eyes

Ambereye: brown tabby tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hazelpaw: sandy gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Dandelionpaw: yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frogpaw: gray tom with white paws and tail tip with amber eyes

Tulip-paw: brown she-cat with darker legs and nose with blue eyes

Plumpaw: dark gray mottled tom with yellow eyes

Rainpaw: dark gray tom with lighter stripes and blue eyes

Queens:

Butterflywing: white she-cat with silver stripes and purple eyes

Whitewater: white she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes (mate: Flutteringheart, kit: Bambookit)

Tinyleaf: calico she-cat with brown eyes

Frostivy: silky white she-cat with light green eyes

Kits:

Bambookit: white tom with silver stripes and aqua blue eyes

Elders:

Volefur: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Heronstrike: gray patched tom with green eyes

Pearbranch: white she-cat with brown speckled patches and green eyes

Earthclan:

Leader: Boulderstar - solid gray tom with many scars and black eyes

Deputy: Runetail - dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Larksong - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dovepelt: pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Songpaw

Stormtail: gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Shadepaw

Seedflower: yellow she-cat with dark stripes and amber eyes

Blackhawk: black tom with brown speckles and blue eyes

Treefall: brown tabby tom with white socks and amber eyes

Pineleaf: dark brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentce: Brackenpaw

Rockslide: light gray she-cat with darker paws and nose with yellow eyes

Fawn-nose: light brown she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Shallowpaw

Quailfeather: pale yellow she-cat with matching eyes

Windshriek: white tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Patchpaw

Robinflight: russet brown tom with gray eyes

Sweetrose: yellow tabby she-cat with a white nose and green eyes

Apprentices:

Shadepaw: black tom with shredded ears and yellow eyes

Brackenpaw: golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shallowpaw: light gray she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes

Patchpaw: small calico she-cat with green eyes

Songpaw: fluffy gray she-cat with black eyes

Queens:

Nettletalon: brown she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes (mate: Windshriek, kits: Sparrowkit)

Cherryblossom: light ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Kits:

Sparrowkit: brown tom with white patches and blue eyes

Elders:

Viperstrike: ginger and brown tabby patched tom with blind eyes

Airclan:

Leader: Lilacstar - golden brown she-cat with violet eyes and white paws

Deputy: Swiftbird - white and black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Meadowdaisy - pale brown she-cat with white legs and light green eyes  
Apprentice: Pheasantwing

Warriors:

Mountainclaw: gray tom with white tail and blue eyes

Fallensky: white she-cat with orange tabby splashes and blue eyes

Snowdove: pale gray she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eye

Breezefrost: dark brown tom with white tipped fur and amber eyes

Sunsetwing: ginger and yellow tabby she-cat with with amber eyes

Softecho: fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Waspclaw: gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Willowbark: pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Ferretpaw

Cliffclimber: sandy brown tom with white tipped chest and yellow eyes

Falconheart: speckled brown tom with dark brown eyes

Cloudberry: black she-cat with white face and yellow eyes

Bircheye: gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sleetpaw

Spiritheart: white spotted she-cat with gray eyes

Runninghare: golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Pheasantwing: brown tom with auburn markings and gray eyes

Ferretpaw: pale sandy tom with black tipped ears and blue eyes

Sleetpaw: pale gray tom with white chest and yellow eyes

Queens:

Fallensky: white she-cat with orange tabby splashes and blue eyes (mate: Waspclaw)

Elders:

Duskfall: light brown tabby tom with dull brown eyes

Poppyheart: ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes


	10. OC Requests are now closed

_Alright I've finished with the OC's! I probably won't be updating for a while after the next chapter (I'm going on a vacation), so After tomorrow's update don't expect an update until either the last week of this month or the first week of next month. Thank you to all of those who sent in their OCs and I put the slight changes I did in parentheses._

* * *

Fireclan  
Sunflare & Emberstar - Applekit and Lark-kit  
Thistleflower & Blazingclaw - Sootkit, Blazekit, and Mousekit  
Warmscales & ? - Cinderkit, Creamkit, Burrkit (Flameburr, I had to change his name)

Waterclan  
Butterflywing & Ambereye - Minnowkit and Mudkit  
Frostivy & Aspencry - Whitekit and Badgerkit  
Tinyleaf & Dewdrop - Ripplekit, Brownkit, Brightkit (changed her parents), and Copperkit

Earthclan:  
Cherryblossom & Runetail - Seedkit and Blossomkit

Airclan:  
Fallensky & Waspclaw - Skykit, Mothkit, and Stormkit


	11. Today Has Been Okay

_**Before this chapter begins I want to make it clear that yes, Ashcloud is currently depressed. My Friend/Beta reader who I'll be referring to as Shadu, wasn't sure if it would be implied enough through the mentioning of Ashcloud's lack of appetite, major personality change, inability to sleep, and fatigue. If you read my A/N from the previous chapter then you already know that there won't be an update for a little while due to a vacation I'm taking in a few days. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I sure didn't because I just finished writing this at 1:53 am (woohoo! go insomnia!) I'm tired.**_

* * *

Maplepaw's P.O.V

She lay next to Ashcloud, the speckled tom grooming behind her ears. Maplepaw sighed and laid her head on her paws, she'd talked to Rainpaw a few days after Bramblescar had killed that apprentice. Apparently the apprentice who fled didn't know that it was her father that attacked them, but guilt had rushed through her veins when he told her that the apprentice that was 'missing' was his littermate Grasspaw.

Maplepaw glanced at Ashcloud as he stopped grooming her ears, he was much more quiet now and almost always seemed tired.

"You okay, Ashcloud?" Maplepaw asked, eyeing her friend with a worried expression. She wasn't all that surprised when he shook his head.

"Not really, all I can see when I close my eyes is Lizardscale's gouged out eyes and torn throat. It's like he's mocking me from the grave, like he's telling me that I'll never get the truth to what happened to him." Ashcloud muttered his amber eyes becoming slightly watery. Maplepaw nuzzled his cheek before a call from the spring cave tunnel entrance caught her attention.

It was Bramblescar, calling for Cactuspaw who had been sharing-tongues with Hibiscuspaw by spring pool's edge. She watched with cautionary eyes as her brother left Hibiscuspaw and followed Bramblescar to the desert above. Maplepaw hadn't even noticed that she had shivered when Bramblescar's eyes had glanced at her.

She heard Ashcloud laugh quietly, "Are _you_ okay Maplepaw, you and Bramblescar seem to be avoiding each other."

"N-no I'm good, how about we go hunting, you're getting thin Ash. Are you still not hungry?" Maplepaw asked, ever since Lizardscale's death Ashcloud has been having a lack of appetite. He was getting thinner everyday.

The speckled tom shrugged, "I guess I could eat today."

Maplepaw smiled at this, she got to her paws and led Ashcloud out and soon they left, they began to head toward the hill with the maple tree. Ashcloud glanced at the sky, this prompted her to do the same, it was almost Sunhigh. As they neared the hill her speckled companion decided to drop a boulder of news on her head.

"I know about you and Rainpaw." Ashcloud mewed, Maplepaw froze and spun to face him, "Don't worry Maple, I don't plan on telling anyone. I just want you to know that what ever happens with you two, understand that I will support you as much as I possibly can."

Maplepaw stared at her friend as she processed what he had said before answering, "When did you find out?"

"Since it's hard to sleep, I've been taking night walks. I was going along the river and saw you two. He's taught you how to swim, hasn't he?" Ashcloud replied a soft smile on his face.

"Y-yeah… you know, I could show you how." Maplepaw mewed her voice cracking as tears began to drip from the corners of her eyes.

"I would like that." Ashcloud purred lightly his amber eyes soft. He rested his chin on top of her head for a moment. Before they continued on Ashcloud playfully nudged her, and for once after Lizardscale's death, she could see her best friend's personality shining through. Even though it had just been for a moment.

They caught a few snakes and lizards at the hill. Afterwards they looked over the desert while resting under the maple tree. A pair of vultures flew by as the sun began to set, they collected their pray before returning to camp. Upon their arrival, Maplepaw made sure that Ashcloud ate, he did complain of his stomach was hurting afterwards to which she had remarked that it was because he hadn't eaten in a while. But when it didn't pass by nightfall, he went to the Medicine Cat den.

Maplepaw had stopped to talk to her mother, Littlefire was now on patrols and hunting again. Maplepaw felt proud that her mother's health was better and she even managed to get a conversation out of Cactuspaw from it. Things where finally beginning to start looking up. And with her warrior assessment in just a few short days, Maplepaw could feel the hope beginning to rise in her chest as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

(A few days later at Maplepaw's Assessment)

The hunting part of her assessment had been very easy as had been the tracking. But now it was battle. Maplepaw swallowed, as Turtlesnap circled around her. Cricketwhisker and Cactuspaw watched from a flat rock a few tail-lengths away. Turtlesnap lunged, knowing that she couldn't take the senior warrior down head on, Maplepaw rolled to the side narrowly missing a body slam from her mentor.

She bolted to the side as he attempted to tackle her. Due to his flexibility, despite being practically an elder, she knew that it would be difficult to trip him up. And he always made sure that no cat ever got onto his blind side. He was, in Maplepaw's opinion, too good of a fighter. She mainly dodged the patchy tom while trying to trip him. After a long while she managed to do just that.

After kicking out a hind leg and successfully tripping Turtlesnap she slammed her paws into his stomach before pinning him down the best she could. It was when Turtlesnap began to laugh did she let him up.

"Good job, warrior, you did very well today." Turtlesnap meowed as Cactuspaw cheered from his spot. Maplepaw beamed at being called a warrior, they returned to camp. She groomed her fur for her ceremony, Littlefire watched with pride. However Bramblescar was nowhere to be seen.

"All cats old enough to travel across the desert gather for a clan meeting!" Emberstar called out, the clan gathered. Maplepaw and her brother sat under High Ledge as Emberstar continued the ceremony. "We gather under Jagged Edge to make two apprentices into warriors. Cactuspaw step forward."

Cactuspaw moved forward his head held high.

"From this moment on you'll be known as Cactusthorn, after your battle skills and loyalty to your clan." Emberstar announced, the clan cheering Cactusthorn's new name, Emberstar then turned to her. "Maplepaw step forward"

She did just that.

"From this day forward you shall be known as Mapleseed, after your hunting abilities and your courage. May Starclan recognize you and Cactusthorn as proud warriors of our clan." Emberstar finished, Mapleseed raised her head and smiled at her mother and best friend. Later before night fell and their vigil began, Cactusthorn pulled her aside.

"Mapleseed, something bad is going to happen soon." Cactusthorn hissed quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"What do you mean?" Mapleseed questioned, ever since Cactusthorn had become distant he never seemed this stressed.

"Bramblescar has been collecting rouges, he plans on taking over the clan and leading us to war with Waterclan." Cactusthorn whispered, Mapleseed froze and stared at him, horrified.

"What? We need to tell Emberstar!" Mapleseed growled, has her brother become an idiot over the past few moons.

"I already did, he's going to hold a clan meeting while Bramblescar is on patrol tomorrow. But if anything happens before then I want you to get Hibiscuspaw and get to Earthclan. Please Mapleseed. I know Bramblescar won't hurt Littlefire, but he's been threatening Hibiscuspaw to keep me quiet." Cactusthorn begged the fear in his eyes told Mapleseed that he wasn't lying.

"I'll try, but lets hope that this is resolved with by tomorrow." Mapleseed muttered before giving her brother a quick lick and turning to go guard the camp entrance.

* * *

When morning came Mapleseed and Cactusthorn where let go to rest when the morning patrol left. On that patrol was Bramblescar and Falconfeather, she must know and just a short while after they left Emberstar called the clan to a meeting. During that meeting Bramblescar's plan was revealed at first they couldn't believe it until Mapleseed shared her story of what happened to the Waterclan apprentice. They where shocked and horrified but none as much as Littlefire who watched in disbelief.

Then Falconfeather and her patrol returned, but they were missing Bramblescar. The cats on the patrol including Mapleseed's former mentor, had been told of Bramblescar's crimes. They had been sent to kill Bramblescar and chase out the rouges. Mapleseed watched with pity as her mother fled camp, tears of grief and betrayal streaming down her face.

Mapleseed turned to her brother, "We did the right thing, yes?"

Cactusthorn nodded his head low, and his body shaking lightly. Mapleseed turned and entered the warrior den, when she glanced back Mapleseed saw Hibiscuspaw comforting her brother. With a sad smile she turned and entered the den. Mapleseed saw Ashcloud sitting by a newly made nest, he pointed at it with his tail before leaving.

She collapsed into the soft nest, exhaustion from the vigil and the stress of what had occurred forced her to submit to the welcoming darkness of sleep.

* * *

Mapleseed felt a cat shaking her awake, she opened her eyes to see her brother's tear streaked face, immediately getting to her paws she asked, "What happened?"

Cactusthorn's body shook as he replied, "A hunting patrol witnessed a group of Waterclan cats drowning someone, by the time they had gotten there the cat had died. It was Littlefire."


	12. The War Approaches

_Hello my readers! I've returned from my trip a few days ago but was unable to write due to having to babysit my 4 month old cousin. I'll be pulling down my OC book in a few days seeing as how it's annoying some people while pissing off others. However I'm going to be putting up a **poll on my profile to decide if I should put up a book of what happened in the previous war (which will also tell the story of Turtlesnap and Mapleseed's parents) so go there to vote on it**. Sorry that this chapter was short (I typed it up within 30 min) I'm going out with family and a friend tomorrow. _

* * *

Mapleseed's P.O.V

After the death of their parents Mapleseed and Cactusthorn drifted apart. Mapleseed couldn't understand why her brother did so, they had both lost their parents, yet he didn't seem to want anything to due with her. What had she done?

Emberstar was enraged at the death of Littlefire, whom had been his only living family member. They had been cousins. Fireclan had, had enough. The death, the stealing, and the trespassing had been making them become closer to a new war. Mapleseed could still hear Turtlesnap's angry roar that war would worsen things between the two clans, and that it could lead to one of the clans being completely destroyed.

Mapleseed looked up to the night sky, she lay on one of the rocks at the top of the formation. At the last gathering, which she attended, It was clear that Waterclan had the advantage should a war start. Even with the deaths of several members there were far more Waterclan cats than Fireclan.

According to Turtlesnap and some other senior warriors, Fireclan had almost lost the previous war. It was only due to Desertstar killing Cypress-star on the battlefield did Waterclan back off, but it would seem that it was only temporary. After the previous war Desertstar lost his final life to illness and that so many Fireclan members died that only the kits in the nursery and a few other warriors made the clan. This explained why the older warriors where very close in age.

Only a few nights ago while the clan was distracted by Sunflare's kitting, Mapleseed had managed to slip away to meet with Rainfeather. The Waterclan tom had also gained his warrior name, alongside several other apprentices.

Mapleseed clawed at the rock under her, Rainfeather had tried to convince her to join Waterclan that night. Saying he didn't want to see her hurt or worse, he even offered a place for Cactusthorn. Even he had known that should war begin his larger clan would have a greater change at winning.

She denied.

Mapleseed couldn't leave her clan to die, even at the cost of her own life. The offer had been so tempting that she almost agreed. With leaf-bare almost upon the clans the rainy season for the desert would start and it would flood. The clan was already preparing to move to the higher part of their territory. With the flood her clan would starve from the water drowning all the prey, however it would flood Waterclan territory too, but with fish and toads to hunt.

The auburn she-cat got to her paws and returned to the warrior's den. Laying down in between a sleeping Ashcloud and Cactusthorn, Mapleseed shifted to get comfortable before slipping off into a deep sleep.

That morning she joined Brokenfang's hunting patrol, walking alongside Scorchtalon.

"Things are tense, aren't they?" Schorchtalon inquired Mapleseed as they went near the Earthclan border to hunt.

Mapleseed gave him a lifeless chuckle, "That would be an understatement I'm afraid."

The yellow eyed tom laughed at her reply, Brokenfang threw a confused glance over his shoulder at Scorchtalon's laughter.

"I guess so, personally I'm hoping that Waterclan will back off and stop this war from occurring. I lost my father during a raid from the last war, I don't want my kits to experience the same pain I did." Scorchtalon confessed, his shoulders slumping as the border neared.

Mapleseed nodded, although she was unable to grieve for her father because of what he had done but the pain she had felt at Littlefire's death was consuming. It was then did she truly understand Ashcloud's grief, Ashcloud had been ignored by Thistleflower and Blazingclaw so he attached himself to Lizardscale. After his death, Ashcloud couldn't even rely on his parents to pull him out of his depression.

They split up to cover more ground, Mapleseed soon found a desert mouse and caught it with ease. She searched around but couldn't't find anything else, not even a beetle. Mapleseed picked up her only catch and went to meet up with her clanmates.

She saw that most of her patrol had nothing, only a mediocre snake and a pair of small lizards. It was like Rainfeather's prediction was starting to come true, the lack of prey.

"Looks like we're going hungry today." Cricketwhisker commented with a saddened look in her eyes.

Gathering what they had managed to catch they returned to camp heads low. Mapleseed's heart pained when she entered camp and saw the kits playing with Ashcloud by the nursery. With Scorchtalon at her side they took the prey to the queens. Sunflare's kits, Applekit and Lark-kit looked up at her from their mother's side. She dropped the mouse at Sunflare paws before leaving quickly, ignoring whatever question that Sunflare had asked.

She paused to look at Ashcloud who saw her and gave her a sympathetic look. Mapleseed left camp again and headed towards the outland border. She sat at the edge of the border, over this line no cat had claim to it, no need to fight over land for some small stretch of land out of greed instead of need. At times it was tempting just to step over that border and leave, but the loyalty to her clan kept her back.

~Timeskip 2 moons later~

The night after Mapleseed sat at the border Rainfeather had once again tried to convince her to join his clan. And once again she had denied, although they we're progressively getting closer she couldn't leave. When she had returned to came she didn't even have to sneak back in, for it was Ashcloud on guard. He only nodded at her.

During this time both Warmscales and Thistleflower had given birth only a few days after each other. Mapleseed had visited and seeing the squirming bundles of fur and her heart warmed however it was Warmscales kits that caught her off guard.

The pale gray she-kit, Cinderkit, resembled that of a Airclan warrior. She'd only seen him a few times at gatherings but the physical features matched as well, unlike Fireclan cats who had very short fur, Cinderkit and her litter-mates had longer fur something that Airclan had.

Warmscales had mistaken her staring at her kit for admiration, commenting that if she liked kits so much she could always have her own with Ashcloud since they were close. This made Mapleseed blush in embarrassment while Cactusthorn, who had been with her, stared at the ginger queen with utter disbelief.

The lack of prey only worsened, soon almost all the warriors spent time hunting instead of patrolling but still some warriors went hungry. Mapleseed however was constantly feeling ill, at first it was nothing just a nauseous feeling that happened from time to time. But it got worse, to a constant pain, to which she went to Yarrowfoot and Alderpelt.

Mapleseed lay on her side watching as Yarrowfoot told Alderpelt what to do and asked her a few questions.

"How long has this been going on?" Yarrowfoot questioned her.

"Only a few days, at first I thought it was because of the lack of prey, but it got worse." Mapleseed responded wincing when Alderpelt pressed a little too hard on her side.

"Careful Alderpelt." Yarrowfoot chided before directing his attention back to her, "That's understandable, some warriors came for herbs to help with hunger pains."

Alderpelt flicked his tail against Yarrowfoot's shoulder before motioning him to examine Mapleseed, Alderpelt's expression worrying her. After a while Yarrowfoot looked at her and smiled.

"Get that look off your face and go tell Ashcloud he's going to be a father." Yarrowfoot purred, however Mapleseed felt her heart stop.

"F-father?" Mapleseed whispered looking at the senior medicine cat with horror. He titled his head to the side.

"Yes, it early and because of how small you are I'm guessing one or two kits. The pain you've been experiencing is because you need to eat more to support yourself and your kits. I'm actually surprised you're quite young, you probably weren't expecting it." Yarrowfoot chuckled. Mapleseed nodded, these kits were not Ashcloud's. But rather Rainfeather's, a cat from an enemy clan. Quickly she left the den to find Ashcloud, the only one she could rely on in this situation.

Thankfully she found him speaking with Thornpelt and it was easy to get him out of camp. He probably noticed her distressed look, she didn't stop until they where a fair distance away from camp.

"Maple? Is something wrong?" Ashcloud asked putting his tail on her shoulder.

"I'm expecting kits, Ashcloud." Mapleseed muttered in horror, he stared at her in shock before pulling her close as she began to shake.

"Shh… It'll be okay Mapleseed." Ashcloud comforted trying to calm her.

"Ashcloud, Yarrowfoot and Alderpelt think that you're the father." Mapleseed mewed surprising the speckled tom for a moment before a look of understandment crossed his face again.

"I shouldn't be so surprised, we are fairly close, aren't we?" Ashcloud chuckled in a dull tone, "Don't worry, you remember what I promised right? I'll go along with it, but be sure Rainfeather knows. I'll even go with you so he'll know that the kits will be cared for in Fireclan."

"Thank you Ashcloud"

"Don't thank me, it's what best friends do. Right?"


End file.
